


Take My Hand, I Give It To You. Now You Owe Me (Safin x Bond)

by hummingrightalong



Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Fictober, Kinda, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:07:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26937862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hummingrightalong/pseuds/hummingrightalong
Summary: James sneaks away to see Safin
Relationships: James Bond/Safin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Take My Hand, I Give It To You. Now You Owe Me (Safin x Bond)

When he's with his like this, it's...difficult to think of anything.

Impossible really.

He doesn't ever stop to think of all the ways either of them would be punished for this tryst. Not the words they'd call Safin once his plans come to fruition; definitely not the words they'd call him or the places he'd end up for violating his oath to his country and the people he's meant to protect. Terrorist. Traitor. The list goes on. He can't possibly care.

Not when Safin is on him, over him like this. Not when he can't see around those gorgeous glittering gaze, the color of which he can never quite define.

When softer than he'd expect hold him tightly all he can think of are the times he's found him working, when he shouldn't have shown up out of nowhere but something in him knew they were missing one another.

Like tonight, it'd almost been a fight when he showed up unannounced and thought it was something a little...cute to sneak into the laboratory. Safin had never made it easy but sometimes was a bit impressed if the double-0 could manage it.

Today hadn't been the day, he'd thought, and as James scanned the room he recognized faces he should be taking out and calling in immediately.

Instead he allowed himself to be ushered out to the private living areas. Safin's room was beautiful, and like the main area there was a sense that you were deep in the safest ocean, the reflection of the pool of water in the huge room, decorated in a harsh minimalist style that betrayed the beauty of it when you let it in.

At first there were harsh words. Of course. There always are.

But Safin knows without saying (thankfully) and so does the other, that these plans and their work- as opposite as their missions might someday be- matter not to either of them.

James' hands go to either cheek when Safin leans in to kiss him. They shudder through the kiss and James' hips jerk as Safin shakes around him. They move, closer, faster, if either is possible. One hand falls away from Safin's cheek, going to the small of his back and bringing him closer. The other stays at his scarred cheek- he never takes his eye away. He's never flinched at the man's appearance. It's always impressed Safin.

He shudders again over him, smiling a bit wickedly; he's light only by dim light but it dances around him, the image soon bringing James to his own climax.

''Same time next month?'' James tries for a joke.

"If you can wait that long, Mr. Bond," Safin grins against his chest.


End file.
